Periodic Table
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Sometimes, being a nerd may not necessarily be a bad thing (features nerd!Sebastian and hot!librarian!Blaine, kind of, sort of).


_**A/N:** Second fic for Follower Appreciation Day. Prompted by masareesepuff who said she wanted a fic where nerd!Sebastian has a crush on hot!librarian!Blaine. This was challenging to write so I hope turned out okay. **To my dear readers, if you like this, please review and rec it**! Also, I have a Tumblr where I post my Seblaine art and drabbles, I'd be honored if you can follow me at "**rykerstrom . tumblr . com**". Enjoy!_

* * *

PERIODIC TABLE

Sebastian Smythe was in trouble.

More specifically, Sebastian Smythe had boy troubles.

It really wasn't Sebastian's fault. After all, he couldn't help it if he had a crush on someone, just as he couldn't help it if the said crush had decided to show up at Dalton again after he graduated last year. Sebastian slammed his book shut and sighed loudly. At this rate, he was never going to get his summer reading done in the library.

Not Blaine Anderson was standing right there, looking even sexier when he was out of his Dalton uniform. Blaine Anderson, former Dalton senior, who was now working part-time at the Westerville library this summer before he left for university this fall.

Blaine Anderson, the sexy part-time librarian, also known as Sebastian's crush.

It was pathetic, really. Sebastian had had a crush on Blaine since his freshman year at Dalton, but Blaine was loved by all and felt so out of reach. Sebastian could understand the reasoning perfectly. Blaine wasn't just good-looking, he was charismatic, nice, friendly, and talented.

Blaine Anderson was absolute perfection.

Blaine was also, unfortunately, unavailable during most of his stay at Dalton. The operative word being "Dalton" in this case, because Blaine Anderson and his bad boy boyfriend from Mckinley apparently broke up sometime during Blaine's senior year.

Sebastian couldn't help but roll his eyes at the thought of Blaine's ex-boyfriend. It was such a waste that a good, dapper young man like Blaine Anderson would fall for the likes of one Kurt Hummel. But then again, good boys always seemed to be attracted to bad boys. Rumors had it that Blaine took the break up pretty hard and that was why he hadn't dated at all for the remainder of his senior year.

It was too bad, really. Sebastian Smythe would've never broken up with Blaine Anderson if he had been the boyfriend. But the problem was that Sebastian wasn't Blaine's boyfriend. And if good boys like Blaine preferred dating bad boys, then they certainly wouldn't want to date a nerd like Sebastian.

Of course, Sebastian knew that he wasn't bad looking. Actually, he was proud of his looks and had his share of suitors. Sebastian might be a nerd, he was an athletic and witty nerd. Just because Sebastian knew a lot of random information and had a high IQ didn't make him any less attractive, but in spite of all that, Sebastian still felt out of Blaine's league.

_Damn this stupid infatuation!_ Sebastian wanted to smack himself. His crush on Blaine Anderson was definitely affecting his self-confidence. Tapping his fingers on the desk nervously, Sebastian tried to gather his courage to say something to Blaine. It was still early in the summer, and by God he wanted his summer romance!

Now was Sebastian's chance to shine. Blaine Anderson was available for once, and damn if Sebastian was going to let his self-confidence get in the way of snagging him. After all, if someone like Kurt Hummel could win Blaine's heart, Sebastian was sure that he could do the same. All he had to do was to walk up to Blaine, strike up a conversation, and then ask him for his number. Simple, right?

The plan was simple except for a slight problem - Sebastian never had to do that in his life. It had always been the other guy that did the pursuing.

"Screw this." Sebastian muttered under his breath and marched over to the counter where Blaine was sitting. The closer he got to the counter, the more uncertain he became. If Sebastian thought Blaine looked beautiful from afar, he was even more stunning up close.

"May I help you?" Hazel eyes glanced up from the computer screen when Blaine heard someone approaching. Blaine's face broke out in a small smile of recognition when he saw Sebastian. "You're Sebastian Smythe, right?"

"Right." Whatever speech that Sebastian had prepared went out the window at the question, his heart was beating far too quickly at the realization that Blaine Anderson actually knew of his existence.

"You play lacrosse and are on the Decathlon team." Was that awe that Sebastian heard in Blaine's voice? Surely someone as perfect as Blaine Anderson would not be impressed by someone his junior.

"Yes." For the second time that day, Sebastian felt the urge to smack himself. Whatever happened to his ability to form sentences?

"Contrary to what I've heard, you actually don't talk much." Blaine cocked his head in curiosity.

_Holy shit, Blaine has heard things about me? He remembers things about me? Hell, he knows about me? Oh my God stop it Smythe, get it together! Stop acting like a fanboy! Say something! Ask him out! Do it do it do it now! Do it!_

"Sorry, did I offend you? I really didn't mean it." Blaine looked apologetic and rubbed back of his neck uncomfortably. "I'm really sorry. Sometimes I say things without thinking and I—"

"Are you made of Copper and Tellurium?" The words came tumbling out. "Because you sure looked it."

_Oh fuck fuck fuck! No no no no no no! I didn't just say that!_ Sebastian winced inwardly. Of all the things he could say, he had to say that. Not only had he just ruined his remote chance with Blaine Anderson, Blaine probably thought Sebastian was a total creep now. "Oh shit. I mean— I didn't mean to say that. Goddammit I—"

"Well, I certainly hope that you do mean it." There was a blush on Blaine's face as he looked away from Sebastian briefly. "I mean, not that I think I'm cute but it's really flattering coming from someone that I think is more worthy of this part of the periodic table."

Sebastian opened his mouth and closed it again as several things went through his head. First of all, Blaine actually got the periodic table reference, which was unexpected. And secondly, did Blaine Anderson just tell Sebastian Smythe he was cute? Well, there might be hope after all.

"Ah geez, I always do this and make people uncomfortable." Blaine sighed. "This is why I'm much better just being with the Warblers. Kurt's right, I don't do too well one-on-one. I'm too much of a geek sometimes."

"No, I'm pretty sure Kurt's wrong. People at Dalton wouldn't love you if you make them uncomfortable." The mentioning of Kurt seemed to spur Sebastian on. "And if you don't think Copper and Tellurium fit you, I'm more than happy to show you my periodic table and convince you otherwise."

"Are you—" The blush on Blaine's face deepened. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Yes, and I'm asking you out." Sebastian clarified as he felt himself getting into his element. "I'm eighteen, totally legal. I like you, you don't hate me, and we obviously understand Chemistry. So what do you say?"

Blaine was contemplative, and for a brief moment, Sebastian wondered if he had gone too far with his puns.

"Well … I've always had an interest in Chemistry, and I did score a 5 on AP Chemistry." There was a smile on Blaine's face; it gave Sebastian hope.

"Is that a yes?"

"Well Sebastian Smythe," There was a mischievous glint in those hazel eyes. "I think you've just earned yourself some Yttrium and Einsteinium."

(END)

* * *

_**Addendum:** Copper (CU) and Tellurium (TE) combined equals "CUTE", whereas Yttrium (Y) and Einsteinium (ES) combined is "YES"._


End file.
